


Feyre’s Guide to (fake) Marriage

by Highlady_of_dusk (Fizzy_bee23)



Series: The Archeron Guide to fake marriage [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I felt the sudden intense need to write this, I really can’t help myself, Multi, Pranks, Pure Sugary Fluff, So here we are, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Highlady_of_dusk
Summary: When Feyre moves to Velaris to open her art studio, her sisters give her a set of strict rules and do’s and don’ts. Feyre knows  that they mean well, but all their nagging and rule making serves to do is light a fire under the youngest Archeron.So what does she do?She marries her hot Neighbor.Let’s see how that goes.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> After this I’ll put up a Nessian version and an Elucien

* * *

 

I let out a small sigh as I zipped my slightly overfilled suitcase. Taking a step back I turn to the mirror to fix my bun, then grab my bag and check that I have everything. Plane ticket? Check. Gum? Check. Cash, wallet, keys. Check, check, check. Phone? Nothing.  
  
Sitting down on my bed I sift through the contents three times before giving up in favor of searching every inch of my bedroom. I search _everywhere_ , under the bed, in the closet, through every empty drawer in my old paint chipped dresser. When I come up empty for the fifth time I decide to seek out my sisters for help.

I find them in Elain's bathroom getting ready for their double date with Grayson and Tomas. I briefly consider bringing up my concerns about Tomas with Nesta again, but then I remember the many fights we’ve already had on this particular subject and decide against it.

Poking my head through the open door, I see Elain sitting on a chair in front of the mirror with her eyes closed, listening to music with her earbuds while Nesta curls her hair. I wait until the curling iron is set down before addressing my eldest sister. “Nesta, do you know where my phone is?”

The woman in question doesn’t give a verbal response, and instead points down to Elain’s lap where her earphones are plugged into my phone. I give a small sigh, unable to muster anything other than exasperation at my sisters actions. She’d been doing little things like this all week in an attempt to prevent me from moving so far away, but nothing drastic. Not after what I went through with Tamlin.

I reach over Elain’s shoulder and pluck my phone from her lap. Her eyes open when I unplug her earbuds from my phone but she stares resolutely at the ground.

Careful not to disturb her makeup, I gently turn Elain’s face to meet my eyes, “Listen, I know that you’re worried. But, taking my things isn’t gonna stop me from leaving.”

She pouted as I lowered my hand, “I know. It’s just- you’re moving so far away and we’ve all just started getting along properly.” I shoot a quick look at Nesta who’s digging around the cabinets for some hair spray. “And, what if something happens and we’re not there to help you?”

My sisters pout lifted, as if she believed that this argument would go any differently than the previous times she’s brought it up.

Figuring that it would be better to play along and get this over with, I raise an eyebrow and ask, “Like what?”

She and Nesta share a look over my shoulder as I’m gently pushed aside so Nesta can finish Elain’s hair. I move to lean against the door frame as they geared up for the tenth _“what if”_ lecture of the week.

It’s Nesta that breaks the silence with, “You could get attacked and end up dead in a gutter or badly hurt and stranded somewhere.”

“I’ll take self defense classes.” _Something I had planned on doing regardless._

“You could get robbed.”

“Which is why I have insurance.” There’s a beat of silence. I raise an eyebrow, “Anything else?”

I look between my sisters. Nesta who’s done with adding the finishing touches to Elain’s hair, is watching me in equal measure, my relaxed stance and deliberately defiant expression. And Elain who is looking back and forth between the two of us feeling the tension rising in the room and probably regretting bringing this up in the first place.

She opened her mouth to mediate, but Nesta beat her to the punch. “What if you meet a guy and he turns out to just as bad as the last one? What if he’s worse? Then what? What will you do?”

I flinch at her tone and level her with a steely look, my tone soft but strong. “First of all, I’m a grown woman, I can take care of myself. And I know the signs to watch out for. I didn’t trust my instincts with Tamlin, he was persistent so I gave him a shot. I ignored red flags and warnings and my own body telling me that something was wrong. I won’t do that next time. Second, Nesta you were there when I first met Tamlin. You were there throughout the entire relationship and you did nothing. So you don’t get use that as a reason for me to stay.”

I hold her gaze, daring her to contradict me. When she doesn’t, I check the time. It’s about time for me to head to airport. I let out a small sigh, “It’s time for me to go.” I hug my sisters tightly, leaning back slightly I say, “I love you. I’ll miss you. And, please don’t worry so much. I won’t be alone. I’ll have Lucien, who I’m sure will be the best roommate ever. I’ll have Alis, who lives within walking distance of my apartment and Suriel, who makes it a point to know everything about everything. I will be okay.”

I look at them imploringly and they both nod. I grinned as they released me from their embrace. They followed me as I grabbed my suitcase and carry on stopping me at the door one last time before I went to my Uber.

 


	2. Hello, hot neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre lands in Night Court and is driven to her new apartment in Velaris, the city of lights.

* * *

 

The airport is loud.

I didn’t expect it not to be, but for some reason it always takes me off guard. I blink a couple of times to regain my focus as I fall in with flow of everyone else that just got off of my flight.

After reaching the great evil that is baggage claim, the next forty minutes are spent searching for my suitcase and looking for my ride. When I do spot the redhead in question, some of my airport induced fatigue melts away. Especially when I realize he hasn’t spotted me yet.

With that in mind I slowly creep up behind him and pounce. But, instead of latching onto Lucien’s back like I had planned, the bastard sidesteps me and I’m left trying (and failing) to regain my balance. Lucien quickly takes pity on me and pulls me from the ground all the while laughing his ass off.

I shoot him a playful frown. “Shut up.”

Lucien manages to calm himself enough to stand upright, but he was still giggling through his words as he says, “Come on Fey, you’ve got to admit that was funny.”

“Yeah, okay, it was a little funny.”

o0o

When we get in the car I text my sisters that I’m en route to my apartment so they don’t freak out. Then I turn on Lucien’s heated seats and try to destress from my sisters worrying, a six hour plane ride, and the chaotic hell scape that _is_ the airport.

Lucien puts on some music, something slow and soothing. So soothing, in fact that I fell asleep.

o0o  
  
I feel something shaking me. “Feyre.”

I groaned in response. _“Let me sleep.”_

“I wish I could, but we’re at the apartment. And I really don’t want an angry Nesta breaking down our door because I let you sleep in the car, leaving you vulnerable to rapists and murders.”

I roll my eyes. Half at his dramatics, and half because he’s right about Nesta’s reaction. “Ugh, fine, but you’re carrying my stuff.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lucien nods, his face drawn in mock seriousness.

o0o

After taking the elevator up to our floor I’m left slowly shuffling behind Lucien. Still not conscious enough to pay attention to my surroundings I don’t notice the person in front of me until they’re catching me post collision. I’m about to thank them for catching me, or maybe apologize for walking into them. But I’m struck silent by their deep blue almost violet eyes.

And suddenly I’m wide awake.

I could spend days mixing paint and probably wouldn’t ever match the exact shade of those eyes. Eyes that are slowly filling with concern at my prolonged silence. It’s then that I realize I’m currently wrapped in the arms of the most attractive man I’ve ever seen. And I’m gaping at him like I’ve never seen a person.

That’s the thought that gives me the presence of mind to pull my jaw off of the ground and extricate myself from the man's arms. Clearing my throat I address the handsome stranger. “Sorry about that. I just got off a six hour flight, followed by forty minutes in the terminal, and then a four hour drive. So, I’m kind of... out of it.”

His expression melted from concern to understanding, taking away the cute little furrow between his thick, probably manicured eyebrows. “Ahh, well there’s nothing for you to apologize for. I wasn’t really watching where I was going,either. So the blame isn’t entirely on you.” Handsome stranger gave an embarrassed chuckle, a light flush coloring his tan cheeks. “So, what brings you to Night Court? Are you just visiting or…?”

“Moving in, actually.” I smile, extending a hand towards the man. “I’m Feyre, by the way.”

He smiles back as he grasps my hand. “I’m Rhysand. Though, I prefer Rhys.” He’s still holding my hand. Gently enough that I can still pull away, but firmly enough that I can tell he doesn’t want me to. “It appears that we’re neighbors. So please let me be the first to say: Welcome to Velaris, Feyre darling.”

_Hello, hot neighbor._

I’m about to voice my thoughts, when someone clears their throat from somewhere behind Rhys. I look over to see Lucien sans luggage, giving me an amused look from the threshold of our apartment. Sighing, I gently pull my hand away. Bringing Rhys’s attention away from Lucien and back to me.

“As much as I would love, to continue this conversation I have to be up early tomorrow, so I should turn in.” I take a step into his personal space. “But, I hope we can continue some other time.”

Rhys gives me an unfairly sexy smirk, and leans towards me. “Oh we most certainly will.” He steps away from me and walks to the door across from mine. Paused in the threshold, Rhys turns his head to me. And still wearing that damn smirk, he says. “Goodnight, Feyre darling.” Before closing the door behind him.

“You know, I didn’t realize a handshake could be so intimate.”

I startle, having forgot about Lucien. “Shut up.” I respond, as I breeze past him into the apartment.

He continues, wearing his patented shit eating grin. “No really, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife.”

I shake my head in exasperation, not quite able to keep the smile off my face. “I can’t stand you.”

Lucien’s smile turns a bit more genuine. “Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t promise consistent updates but, I can promise that I will not abandon this. And that’s the best I got.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? 
> 
> Leave a comment below or find me on tumblr as /Highlady-of-dusk/.
> 
> Kudos are always welcome ;)


End file.
